heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.06.12 - Spider-Dorks
Peter invited his bro out that evening to a cute little joint called the "Geek Easy". It was full to the grim of comic book geeks, superhero enthusiasts, and every kind of geek. On the walls were signed pictures and prints of geek-related celebrities that have graced these walls. It was mostly a caf for simple meals and coffee, but at night booze was available. Peter had just snagged them a table in the crowded caf, and slipped his backpack underneath the table. With a sigh, he sat down. That evening he was dressed in a blue flannel shirt, a pair of black jeans and a red converse sneakers. He grinned at Ben, "Thanks for coming out. I wasn't sure if you'd be...busy this time of night. I needed a break and things /seem/ chill out there." Ordering some pocky along with a hot chocolate. He waited patiently. Dressed in a black hoodie, that was zipped. He wore some dark blue cargo shorts. "Thanks for inviting me brow. And why did you need a break man, we don't do much?" Ben was concerned about his brother. The waitress pointed at the two of them as she brought Ben's order, "Twins. I've got the better hair," and yes his hair was better. He had some small side burns and a sense of big spikiness. It was modeled after David Tennant and the do worked. brow=bro Surely the Tennant fangirls would enjoy the look. Peter really hasn't given Doctor Who the time of day yet. He'll let that be Ben's thing for now. He doesn't quite have the time for Netflix. He shrugged as he messed up the back of his own hair, which was already decidedly spikey. "Coffee and a sandwich. Something with turkey. I'm not picky, thanks." After she left he addressed the question, "Been working nonstop, what with all of /that/ and school and...other things. Besides do I need an excuse to see my 'brother'? How you been?" "Never," Ben answered Peter's question about visiting. "Wanting to visit the lady. Good aside. Ran into a guy that's trying to steal your name without paying royalty fees. So there is ummm that," he shrugged. Ben dipped a pocky stick into the chocolate like a coffee stirrer and he ate it. A second later he sipped his drink, "Been busy at the Baxter Building. Work and all that fun stuff. Same work that you do at night." Peter rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand into his face in frustration, "You aren't /still/ pining for your own girl? You're killing me, Ben." He looked about to see if anyone was listening, but thankfully their topic was vague, "Yeah I met him. He seems cool, actually. He keeps his cards to his chest like May. But he doesn't seem to be a problem." He smiled to the waitress as she brought him his coffee. He poured in some milk before continuing, "And speaking of. I may have a...lady. Wait that's an awkward way of putting that. I met someone." "I am. We met but it's always brief and I love her man. Hell, I'd ask her to live with me if I could," Ben said in all seriousness. Then he looked at Peter, "Well tell me about her. Details man. We could double date some time," a chuckle rumbled from his throat. He let out a laugh as he considered the idea, in fact he brought it up the last time he saw her. "Her name is Sophie and she's uh...complex." He held up his hands as he mimicked an explosion, "Very complex. But interesting. She's a mutant too...funnily enough. Don't think she knows Jubilee though." "Complex how? Like she's dating another woman along with you complex? Or she has freaky powers or?" he askwed the various questions. "How'd you meet her? All that stuff," he asked softly looking at his brothers wanting to know details. "Actually both. Technically. Her and her five sisters are all telepaths who work in this weird but cool hive mind thing. So one of her sisters are dating a girl. But this one, Sophie thought I was cool and they are all doing a solo thing where they are no longer linked and doing solo things and apparently each dress differently now and changed their hair. So yeah, that kinda complex." He slapped himself again and laughed, "Oops. Didn't sleep last night, it makes me delirious." "So you're dating someone that's in a hive-mind with her four sisters. That means you're dating four other people plus who they're dating? Is this some weird polygamy thing?" he asked with an amused smile. Ben was sure it wouldn't be. A smile was on his face, it was good to see Peter trying new things. He shivered as he considered the idea. One woman was intimidating enough but five? Yowza. "No. No. Just the one, but they are all a part of her life, obviously. But we're just dating right now, nothing you know..big yet but it's exciting." He laughed as a small blush spread on his cheeks, "Ok but enough about my now blooming weird love life." "So you're dating someone with overprotective sisters that may share a mind together? Well, at least you're dating someone with the appropriate intelligence if she's only using one fifth of her brain," a smirk pulled at Ben's face. He sippedat his hot chocolate which was just warm now. "Congrats man. Congrats." You say, "Yes so clearly it will go well." He laughed as he rubbed at his eyes. His sandwich arrived and he smiled to the waitress, "Thank you." Once she left eh slumped his shoulders, as he took a few bites, "She's a little quite to point out our differences, like she's super rich and I'm well...you know. Not. So this could go so bad. And probably will. But still. Also she's a clone too, don't ask. So give me the down low on Jubes. When am I meeting her? Does she know about me?"" "She knows of you. Before we talked...she had to know the ummm truth about me. So yeah, she knows of you but I would love for her to meet the family," he said softly. Both eyes stayed on his brother, "I would love for her to meet you too and for them to meet you too." Sitting back a little he munched on another pocky stick. Peter's jaw clenched slightly. He didn't like people knowing the secret, and Ben's secret was his secret. He looked to both sides as he leaned forward, "/Please/ tell me you very, very rarely keep that to yourself right? My girl is a telepath so that...happened. Trust me I've become super paranoid of that sort of thing." He shivered and took another sip, "Yeah man, sure set it up and if the world isn't about to end (or I have a class) I'm down." "Mayday. Jubes. The Four," he was being honest about who knew about that secret. Hopefully Spidey was able to draw the connection between the four and their name the fantastic four. Sitting back a little he said, "I can have reed cook somehting up if you're worried man." If Ben was associated with another four other than the obvious Fantastic Four then they had more problems at hand, "Just making sure." He fiddled with his coffee mug, any additional people who knew the secret meant their lives were in danger. But the people whom Ben told so far were more then capable of knowing, just paranoia. "No, that's ok. But I appreciate it, actually I'd just like to meet him one day. Even just to a man like that for fifteen minutes...would be great." And the two Spider-Men continued as they caught each other up on their lives. Category:Log